It's Been Twenty Years
by BeMyFallenAngel
Summary: FANG SPOILERS! At the end of FANG, Fang left a note for Max. The last part told her to meet him at the cliff where they met the hawks. Now 20 years later it's time for Max and Fang to meet again. Faxness! !HIATUS!
1. Beginings and Devin

**Hello again! Gonna jump right into the story but to remind ya guys, this story takes place after FANG. So I wouldn't want to ruin the biggest part of the story. **

**Luvs yaz!**

**~Kaitie Kaye**

* * *

Fang POV

It's been twenty years-twenty long, painful years- since I've seen my Max and the flock. It's now March 29th, the day before I left our home in Colorado.

So what have I been doing all these years? I had a plan. Before I left, I did a little research through Jeb's old files. I found where my mother had lived. She lived in Wellsboro, Pennsylvania (A/N I love it there). It's a cute little town in the Appalachian Mountains near the Pennsylvania Grand Canyon. My mother was a very kind woman. Her name is Arabella Ravenna, mine being Damien Ravenna. She's normal height for a thirty-two year old, and she's really pretty, if that doesn't sound too strange. I must have gotten my hair and skin color from her, Italian genes, I guess, and the eyes from whoever my father was. I learned from her that I wasn't supposed to happen, she was raped at seventeen, but I was the best thing that ever happened to her. She had to give me up because mom couldn't afford to take care of me and my grandparents didn't want to take care of the newborn child of their seventeen year old daughter.

Her husband, my stepfather, Raphael Valdez, was also sort of kind. Every few months or so he'd come home drunk, but he was cool. I had a little brother and sister, Gabriel and Azura, that were twins and Raphi's kids.

I moved out of there when I was nineteen, but I stayed in Wellsboro, about a five minute drive from mom's house. Cool thing was, the old owners of the home couldn't bring their horses with them to their new home, so technically, I got four free horses. My big boy is white-ish in color with gray specks around his hooves and lower body. I guess he looked the horse from the _Neverending Story_, so the other owners named him Artax. The other stallion, Spirit also named from a movie by the same name, is sort of golden-ish with black around the hooves and muzzle. My two mares, Shadow and Midnight, are pure black, other than Midnight who has a white mark on her nose, kind of like a star shape.

Also, during the years, I've been finding School after School and destroying them one by one. In one School, somewhere in Derry, Ireland, there was only one experiment. Another avian-hybrid. She was so young, about a year, and I couldn't set her free and let her fend for herself, so I let her come home with me. She had really dark, red hair and eyes that were almost glowing green. I treated her like a daughter, and she thinks of me as her father, but still calls me Fang, like I tell everyone to. She called herself Devin Ravenna, so that's what we know her as. That was six years ago.

But today, right now? Right now I'm in the air with Devin about half way to the cave where I finally get to meet Max again. Only another day and I'll get to see her beautiful face again. Only another day and we can fly together again. I'm hoping she brings the flock, too. I miss all of them too much.

It was Devin that brought be out of my thoughts. "Hey Fang, can we land. I'm getting hungry." she said.

"Oh. Yeah. Opening there in the middle of the woods, you see it?" I asked her. Short, sweet, and to the point.

""Yeah." she told me and started to lose altitude. I followed suit having our little race to get to the ground, like we always did. This time I let Devin win.

After we landed, we made our way into the town. I think it's some where in Nebraska. It was a pretty cool town, reminded me a little of Wellsboro from the small diner that used to be an old train car. So for the memory of home, we ate there. It wasn't a large meal, like were used to having, but at least it got Devin a little less focused on her hunger.

In about a half hour, we were back in the air. The sun started to set and we landed again this time in Utah. We camped for the night in a little cave. Don't ask me where is was, 'cause I have no clue. I didn't need to keep watch. Any kind of attack was _very_ rare. Unless our attackers were mosquitoes. But just in case I always slept lightly.

I felt the sun rise before I saw it. It's early orange and pink rays heating my face. I woke up Devin and after a quick meal of peanuts and cashews, we were on our way again. This was the farthest west Devin had been in her life. One time I took her to Tennessee, but that was it.

Speaking of her, she was still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as we neared the cliff.

"Ready to meet Max in a while?" I asked her as we landed. Devin just nodded and I could tell she was a little scared being out this for west. It was about ten o'clock in the morning and I'm thinking Max won't get here earlier than twelve.

The cliff was exactly as I remembered. Around in the valley, the hawks were waking and starting to fly as well. For old times' sake, I had a really quick flight with them. My quick flight turned into a long one and I only figured it out because I saw six black shapes in the horizon.

It had to be the flock, Dylan now included. I landed and found Devin sleeping again. I swear, if there's one thing that girl likes more than flying and food, it's sleeping. I woke her again and we awaited the flock.

No more than twenty minutes later, Max, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Dylan landed ten feet from me.

* * *

**A/N: ahh. A good cliff hanger. Always fun. Like some of my other stories, I'm going to take a poll!**

**Now people, this is really important, you will decide the story line with these votes….**

**The question is: How should Max react?**

**1) should she be happy (including crying and sobbing) to see Fang again**

**2) should she be angry (including face slaps and verbal abuse) that he left her**

**3) should she happy (Crying and sobbing) to see him, but angry (Slapping and verbal abuse) that he left her**

**Another: what should they do after they have the little happy/sad or sad or happy episode?**

**1) Fang should bring her to Wellsboro**

**2) Fang and Devin go to Max's house**

**3) Whatever you can think of **

**The Choice is Yours! (god I'm sounding like some kind of monk or something)**

**Luvs yaz!**

**~Kaitie Kaye**


	2. Author's Note Please Read

Sorry for everybody, but my laptop got a virus and my step mom has to take it to her work to get it fixed by her IT guy Matt. Don't now when I'm getting it back, but now I have to get on the big computer and I have no clue when I'm going to update.

Plus i've got other things i need to worry about right now. i have my first track meet tomorrow, marking period ends monday, and Easter's coming and everything is happening this week.

Like i said, i'm really sorry to keep y'all waiting.

Luvs Yaz!

~Kaitie Kaye


	3. Reunion and Over the Hills

**I'm so sorry it took so long to update. things have been happening way too fast. just yesteday we had to take my little sister, nikki, to the hospital. I want to thank everybody who reviewed and faved this and put it on story alert and waited so long for this chapter to be updated. All of you are totally awesome. **

**Luvs Yaz,**

**~Kaitie Kaye**

* * *

Fang POV

We stood there, facing each other, picking similarities and differences from when we were fifteen. Max changed a bit, but not by much. Her hair was a little longer than her chin, but shorter than her shoulders, and instead of the normal brown, it was now a dark honey color. She had the same eyes of chocolate brown, and she grew into the curves of her body.

Then I noticed the ring on her finger. I was shocked. She still had the ring I gave her for our birthday. I also noticed that Max was walking toward me. I couldn't move my entire body. She came right in front of me, I could even feel her breath on my face as she looked up at me (Yes I was still about half a head taller). But what she did next surprised me even more than she did. Instead of the normal, and expected, hugging, kissing, movie romance drama, she slapped me! Hard. I'm definitely going to have a red mark for a few hours. It. Hurt.

I brought my hand to my cheek and felt that my face was hot. I looked at her, but with a sad look. Kinda like one that wanted to be forgiven, because I did.

I guess Max must have regretted her move. The next thing I knew, her mouth was on mine and she wrapped her arms around my neck. We stayed in that position for about ten seconds but it felt like forever. I had my arms around her waist. We broke the kiss and we leaned our heads forward so our foreheads were touching. We started mumbling softly to each other maybe even only loud enough so we could only hear the other. Iggy might have heard if he tried hard enough.

It was Max who spoke first. "Don't you ever leave me or the flock again, or I will personally hunt you down."

At this I smiled. Same ol' Max. "I told you in the note that we'd only go through this one time." she smiled and I grinned wider. Must've been the biggest I've smiled in my life. We finally broke apart when we started to listen to things around us.

I looked over at the rest of the flock. And the award for the person that changed the most was, drum roll…… Iggy. His strawberry blonde hair was even more blonde now, giving only a hint that his hair was once light red. He still was amazingly tall. I'd say about 6'7'', passing me by about three inches. He could easily be a really good basketball player, if he wasn't blind. Wait. Weren't his eyes dark blue and clouded over a little bit? Now they were a light hazel-blue. And why is he looking directly into my eyes? He's good, but not that good. Either I'm losing my memory, going crazy or something had happened. Then he smiled. I looked over to Max for an explanation, but she just smiled too.

"You figure it out yet?" he asked, his voice deeper in pitch, but with the same smart-ass tone he always had.

I had a theory. While I wasn't there, Ig had gotten some sort of eye transplant. Trading his bad eyes for someone else's that was long dead. Sort of like that one movie that came out years and years ago. _The Eye_, I think it was called, the one with Jessica Alba.

"That's exactly it, Fang." I looked around to find it was Angel who spoke off to Iggy's right. Her hair was the same wavy, blonde and reached the middle of her back, parted at the side and tucked behind her ear. She also had the same angel-like features. She was actually really beautiful. Other men must be tripping over her.

"Yeah. I think I did. When?" I asked.

Iggy looked to Max for an answer. She understood the message and said, "I'd say about fifteen years ago, give or take."

I just nodded my head. I realized Devin hadn't said a word during out little reunion. I turned around and deep in the cave part, little miss Devin was asleep again. The flock followed my gaze and saw her curled in a little ball. I heard a soft 'aww' coming from Nudge.

I threw my head back while shaking it, closed my eyes and sighed. Moving toward the ball I noticed the flock was following me, tempted to meet her.

"She can sleep any where at any time. I've always wondered of she's not part cat." I told them and Gazzy chuckled softly.

"Is she… like us?" Nudge asked. I nodded toward her general direction and I knelt down to shake Devin awake. She was definitely asleep and not going to try and scare me like she's tried many times before.

As I leaned down and gently shook her I whispered in her ear. I said, "Being a little anti social, are you?" she turned her head and looked me in the eyes with a sleepy smile on her face.

Still whispering, she said, "Just tired. Just wanna go home to my bed."

"We will soon. I want you to meet the flock." with this said Devin was wide awake and I helped her get to her feet. The others were no more than a few yards away.

I faced the flock and introduced Devin. "This is Devin. I took her in when I found her in a School in Ireland. She was no more than a year old and I decided to bring her home with me." Everybody said their hello's. Devin just waved and smiled. "Devin this is the flock. That's Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Dylan, Iggy, and Max." I pointed to each member as I said their names.

"So where we gonna go now?" Dylan said with his hands in jean pockets. He didn't look too different, just… older.

"How far is your home from here?" Max said wrapping her hands around my arm. Glad to know I'm forgiven.

"It took us two days to get here. And that's with hour brakes." I said looking in her eyes. "You wanna come. It's a small town in northern PA. Mountains and everything"

Max looked away from me and addressed the flock. "Who's game?"

There was a round of sure's and ok's as they decided on the destination.

"All right, so when are we going?" I asked.

* * *

We were flying in the air at about 12:30 and crossing the Masson-Dixon line by 8:00. I had driven my truck to southern PA and we decided that I'd drive the rest of the way.

My truck was a dark blue 2013 Chevy Silverado but with only a front seat enough for three people. I had Devin and Max in the cab with me and the others in the bed. It had a topper on it and it's own stereo system and windows, so I figured it'd be okay. Yeah. I know it's illegal for people in the bed while the truck is moving, but they didn't know they way to my home and I couldn't go 180 mph on the streets. So really it was my only choice.

It was about a four hour drive from Hanover, PA, where I left my truck, up to Wellsboro. Devin was sleeping between Max and I, her head resting on my shoulder. I had Nightwish playing from a CD I burned off Limewire years ago in the CD player. My favorite song, 'Over the Hills and Far Away' **(A/N: I suggest that you listen to the song as you read this or even the original by Gary Moore.)**was just starting the lyrics. I always felt that I somehow related to it.

Max had been quiet the entire time we were in the truck. They only thing heard was the traffic and Nightwish.

_"They came for him on winter's night,_

_Arrested he was bound._

_They said there'd been a robbery,_

_His pistol had been found."_

Devin shifted her position and rested her head this time on Max. She tore her eyes from the lights and looked down at the sleeping figure. She brushed a lock of dark red hair from Devin's face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Max." I said taking my eyes off the road for a second to look at her, concern written all over my face. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. Just… I always dreamed of this day and what would happen. It was always the thing that kept me going. And how it really played out… it just seems so different from what I wished." she said peering back to the lights in the distance. I could just barley see a tear trace it's way down her cheeks.

"_He knew without an alibi, _

_Tomorrow's light would morn his freedom. _

_"Over the hills and far away, _

_For ten long years he'll count the days. _

_Over the mountains and the seas, _

_A prisoner's life for him there'll be."_

I reached over, gripped her shoulder and squeezed gently but reassuringly.

"What'd you think it'd be like?" I asked. She just shook her head. A clear sign she didn't want to talk about it. Then I started to hear her sing along to the song. Last time I remember, Max was never the best singer. But today, she sounded _amazing_! I listened to her sing the entire thing and her voiced matched perfectly with Tarja Turuman's. And that doesn't seem too easy with how high her voice goes.

"_He knew that it would cost him dear, _

_But yet he dare not say _

_Where he'd been that fateful night. _

_A secret it must stay. _

_He had to fight the tears of rage. _

_His heartbeat like a drum. _

_For with the wife of his best friend, _

_He spent his final night of freedom._

"_Over the hills and far away, _

_He swears he'll return one day. _

_Far from the mountains and the seas, _

_Back in her arms is where he'll be. _

"_Over the hills and far away._

_Over the hills and,_

_Over the hills and,_

_Over the hills and far away._

"_Each night within his prison cell,_

_He looks out through the bars._

_He reads the letters that she wrote._

_One day he'll know the taste of freedom._

"_Over the hills and far away,_

_She prays he will return one day._

_As sure as the rivers reach the seas,_

_Back in his arms he swears she'll be._

"_Over the hills and far away,_

_He swears he will return one day._

_Far from the mountains and the seas,_

_Back in her arms is where he'll be._

"_Over the hills and far away,_

_She prays he will return one day._

_As sure as the rivers reach the seas,_

_Back in his arms is where she'll be_

"_Over the hills,_

_Over the hills and far away._

_Over the hills,_

_Over the hills and far away."_

The ending instrumental started and Max realized that I was listening to her and she started to blush.

"Sorry. I've kinda looked at your playlist on the old laptop. I searched all of them that I didn't know and this one caught my eyes and I started listening to it a lot." she said, still blushing.

"Don't be sorry. That was amazing. I never heard anybody sound so much like her before. And I don't care that you looked at that. It's just songs. Hundreds of other people know them too." the next song, 'Creek Mary's Blood' came on. "You know this one?" I asked.

"I might know all the songs on this CD if they're the same ones from the playlist." she said, the tears, sadness and blushing gone.

So for the last hour and a half we sang Nightwish songs together, Max singing what ever woman it was, Anette or Tarja, and I had to sing the few parts Marco, the bassist, sang.

* * *

**A/N: ok, another chapter done. This is the longest i've written. i guess since i had nothing else to do. Anywho, you peeps are allowed to review. I insist. I want to thank Nightwish for the best song in the world, over the hills and far away. I also want to thank everyone who reviewed. **

**Luvs Yaz, **

**~Kaitie Kaye**


End file.
